


Four Doting Girls

by spikesgirl58



Series: 12 Fics of Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: I would love a Minions story about female Minions. A lost tribe, or something. Where are all the girl Minions?





	Four Doting Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chocobell).



Bob crept quietly through the hall and peeked into the girls’ room. Lucy was sitting in a rocking chair, with Agnes on her lap.  Edith was in bed, dressed in her usual pink from head to toe.  Margo sat at her desk, computer and homework pushed aside in favor of listening to the nightly bedtime story.

Bob hugged his teddy closer and sighed. He, too, looked forward to this time and he’d made it his habit of sneaking away.  He studied Lucy, how she would tilt her head this way or that on certain words and then that last good night kiss. 

“BOB!” Gru looked around his lab and spotted another overall-wearing minion.  “Kevin, where is Bob?”

Kevin made a rude noise and kept walking. He was a minion after a banana.

“Okay, we need to start talking about some discipline here. I’m the one in charge.  Where is Bob?”

“Gru, shh, you’ll wake him.”

Gru spun around, hands in classic attack position until he realized the speaker was his dear Lucy. She was holding a sleeping Bob in her arms.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”  Immediately, Gru was concerned.  No one messed with his family.

“Nothing’s wrong. He’s just asleep.  I found him on the floor outside of the girls’ bedroom.”  She kissed his forehead.  “Poor little guy’s all worn out.”

Gru took Bob from her and carried him to his allocated cot in the minions’ living quarters. Covering him up, Gru took a moment to hug Lucy.  “They are so lucky to have you.”

“I like to think of them as my little yellow kids.”

**

Bob crept quietly through the hall, but instead of peeking into the girl’s room as he usually did, he noticed an unfamiliar door.

Intrigued, he walked over to it and managed to get the door knob turned enough to unlatch the door. It seemed very high and that struck Bob as odd.   The Boss was usually better than that.

He peeked in slowly, just in case, and stopped. The room was fairly dark, save for one spot of light.  It caught and glistened on a gold and banana-encrusted throne sat Santa Claus.  Bob liked Santy.  He was happy and his whiskers tickled Bob’s head.

Santa gestured Bob over and Bob ran happily to climb up in his lap. It did strike Bob odd that Santy looked a bit like Gru, but he didn’t care.

“Ho, ho, ho, Bob. Merry Christmas!”

Bob hugged Santa hard. _“Feliz Navidad!_ ” he shouted, then quieted.  “Oops.”

“No matter here, Bob. This room is sound proof. “What would you like for Christmas?”

Bob blushed just a little. “Um… ah…”

“Come, com, Bob, don’t be shy. What would you like?”

Bob reached up and whispered in Santy’s ear.

“La boda?”

“Si, si. _Muak Muak Muak_.”

“You want to get married?”

“ _Si, pero_ no.”  He made an hourglass shape.

“Oh, I understand. There are no girl minions.”

Bob nodded sadly.

“Now, Bob, things are not always as they seem. Look right over there.”  Santy pointed and Bob looked, sighing unhappily.  Then his eyes widened and he rubbed them.  There was a very attractive female minion standing there.

“Bello,” she said softly. She flung her hair back and Bob felt his heart skip a beat.  Then he spotted another on. 

“ _Luk at tu!_ ” he announced happily.  This one twirled some of her blonde hair around her finger. “ _Papagena_!”

“ _Tulaliloo ti amo_.”

 _Tulaliloo ti amo_?” Bob repeated.  “ _Ti?_ ”

“ _Si_.”

The room brightened and there were girl minions, hundreds of them.

“ _Tulaliloo ti amo_.”

_“Guoleila!”_

_“Pwede na!”_

_“Muak Muak Muak!”_

They surged forward as Bob climbed down off Santy’s lap. Before he knew what was happening, he was surrounded and hands were grasping him, pulling and tugging in a very possessive manner.  Bob wiggled, trying to avoid those fingers and suddenly his teddy was yanked from him.

“Tim!” he shouted, then his overalls followed and Bob began to turn orange from the intensity of his blush. He looked back over his shoulder at Santy, who was just grinning. 

“Be careful what you ask for. They haven’t seen a boy minion in a very long time.”

“Para mi buddies!” he tried hopefully as he struggled to get from the door and realized someone was holding onto his underwear.

“Oh, no, Bob, they are all yours!”

Bob started to cry when he saw bits of Tim go by. The girl minions had shredded it.  Now he had the feeling he was next.  With a scream, he ran for the door, but a tidal wave of girl minions washed over him, drowning him with their kisses and hugs.

 

“NO!”

Bob sat straight up in bed, his chest heaving. Around him, his fellow minions slept on, oblivious to Bob’s nightmare.  With a rush of shame, Bob realized that he’d even wet the bed, such was his fear and panic.  He clutched Tim to his chest and cried softly.

“Bob?” It was Margo.  She was using her cell phone as a flashlight.  “Are you okay? We heard you yell.”

He dropped his head, embarrassed and Agnes patted his hand. “That’s okay, something I do that, too.”

Edith held out a hand. “Come with us.”  Margo pulled a blanket off a nearby chair and wrapped it around him.  “What were you dreaming about?”

“Santy.” Bob didn’t want to get too personal.

“He scares me, too,” Edith said, then added in a whisper. “That’s why I’m sleeping with nunchucks these day.”

 

Lucy carried an armful of toys up the stairs and crept into the girls’ room. She sighed.  It looked like a toys store had thrown up in it.  Then she saw a non-toy shaped lump in the middle of the floor.  A sense of concern shot through her as she realized the girls weren’t in bed. 

Quickly she walked up to the lump and peered in. The three girls had cocooned Bob in a warm and cozy nest.  There was such a look of happiness on his face, that she couldn’t resist bending over to give him a kiss on his head.

Arms wrapped around her neck and Bob whispered, “ _Tank yu_! _”_ before kissing her cheek.

“You’re welcome. Sweet dreams.”

“ _Para tu?”_ Bob held up a corner of the blanket and she smiled.

“Sure, I guess Gru won’t miss me for a few minutes.”

 

That’s what Gru found in the morning, one very happy minion surround by four adoring girls, and he was a very happy villain.

  

 

 _La boda –_ marriage

 _Luk at tu!_ – Look at you

 _Papagena_! - Beautiful

 _Tulaliloo ti amo_. We love you

_Guoleila! Come over here_

_Pwede na?_ Can we start?

 _Muak Muak Muak!_ – kiss, kiss, kiss

 


End file.
